Loser -Phan-
by GingerTips
Summary: Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut, smut! :D haha. A one-shot in which I'm onlly gonna tell you that there's smut, not ruining the surprise! Enjoy! Rated M for smut and infrequent but still there swearing.


**HI GUYS! How you doin? #ghettofail heehee So, I wrote this one shot because someone requested it in a PM. Name's gonna be withheld, just in case. Don't wanna scare any potential followers off, but I accept every request. Don't you dare make a comment about my age, that stuff ticks me off. We good now? Good. Infrequent swearing, I believe it says f*** a few times. :) Don't like smut, then please don't read. Nothing too horrifyingly pervy, but it's enough, I think, to scare ALL of my potential followers off! Yay. So, without further ado, my first smut, Loser.**

My head hurt. I could feel the pain coursing through my body, reverberating to my toes and echoing back to my fingertips, and streaming to my head. This had never happened before, I didn't know what was going on.

Phil had just beaten me at Crash Bandicoot.

I threw my controller in who knows what direction and kicked the coffee table, throwing myself on the couch, my low, straggled groans being asphyxiated by the couch.

"Dan, are you okay? I only beat your Howell ass at video games!" he said, his face at my ear.

"Urrgajkfaschkatjkn." I said.

"Dan, I can't hear you with your face stuffed by the couch."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I groaned as I flipped myself over, which took a lot of effort, I'll have you know. "I said, it's not fair!" I whined.

"Dan, c'mon, don't make excuses. I beat you fair and square at Crash Bandicoot and there's nothing you can do about it," he said, his face so close to mine, I could feel his breath tickle my not very recently shaven face. I looked at his blue eyes, just dripping with schmooze. He made me want to punch him in the face, I wasn't in the mood for Phil doing this to me.

He moved his face closer to me, so his lips at my ear. "Admit it," he whispered sensually. "I won. Go on, admit it. I, Phillip Lester, have beaten you, Daniel Howell, at..." he leaned in so close that his teeth grazed my ear lobe. God. This boy. "_...video games._"

Normally, I would've snogged him right there, but there were two things. One, I was too angry at him, and two, he was Phil, not my girlfriend, Kimmy.

I hate Kimmy, and wish I could find someone else, but she is a complete slut in bed, and I like that.

It took me a small moment to realize I had lost myself in thought of my...activities with Kimmy and had gained a boner. Awkward, so very awkward of a position I was in.

"...Dan? Do you..." his face moved to be in front of mine, and he was looking down at my semi.

"Errr, you.. um... uh... Okay I got nothing." I said as I lifted up my arms in surrender so they pointed to the ceiling, perpendicular to the couch.

"I don't care if you jack off right in front of me, I am not leaving this living room until you admit that I beat you at video games." I know he didn't mean it sexually, but I could feel the tent in my pants become more painful.

"Still not admitting it."

"Come on, Danny boy, just once and I'll lock myself in my room while you take care of that," he pointed to my pants. Gaah, dat nickname. "Maybe I'll even lock myself in my room for the same reason," he smirked lightly. Okay, I know he meant that sexually.

"P-Phil, I'v-MMMDJLGRK," I was interrupted by the shoving of lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to process Phil was kissing me. So he _did_ fancy me.

I quickly matched the speed of his lips and he moved from his kneeling next to the couch to on top of me, his knees in between my legs. I slid my tongue across his lips and he quickly let me in. Our tongues danced to a hyperactive beat that was unheard by ears, a dance that made our bodies ripple in anticipation and lust at the friction that was created by the sliding and scraping of our tongues.

We broke for air, only to have our lips reconnect immdeiately. I fumbled with his plaid shirt's top button, only to have Phil undo them all for me.

He slipped my hands through my t-shirt and gently rode it up my chest until it was at my neck, and I hated to have to break with his lips once more as he gently tugged it up past my head, messing up my hair in the process. I watched as Phil involuntarily licked his lips. Oh god, this boy.

"You look sexy with your hair like that," he whispered sensually, his breath gently swiping across my neck, making me squirm. He knew it was my weakness.

"P-Phil, please, just touch me," I whispered out.

"Gladly."

Phil lifted himself off of me slightly, and I heaved in a breath through my chest. He's heavier than you think.

Phil pulled at my waistband, sliding it down gently. How did he know I never make my belts tight enough? _I'll ask him later._ I felt my boxers and erection shift as he pulled my pants down, and I hissed at the cold of the air in the room as it hit my boxers.

Phil went back to his original position, laying on top of me, and ground against my erection with his. I let a moan escape my parted lips, and inside, I was screaming for more. But I held my screams, keeping it to a slow, drawn out moan.

"You're impatient," he said, and he began trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck, and my breath quickened as he stopped at one spot on my neck and began to suck, lightly gnawing my flesh. My boxers were painfully tight.

"P-p-phil," I moaned.

"Patience, Danny Boy." Once again, dat nickname. I felt him continue his path of kisses down to my chest, where he started to suck on my nipple, flicking his tongue. I almost came right there, but Phil noticed I was close and continued his path once again. I painfully felt myself calm down as Phil took his damn time trailing those perfect kisses.

This time, he didn't stop until he was fully kneeling on the couch in between my legs.

"Are you ready, Dan?" he asked. Was I ready? I mean, I did _just _find out he fancied me...

I hesitated for one more second before nodding. "Yes."

"I love you Dan." he said, a light smile gracing his lips.

"I love you too, Phil," returning his smile.

Suddenly, Phil's smile dissapeared and his bright blue eyes were no longer filled with sweetness, replaced with pure lust. He wasn't going to go easy on me. I liked it.

He yanked off my boxers and immediately started to pump my erection.

"Philll..." I moaned quietly.

"I can't hear you, Dan," he said, his words hanging in the air.

"P-Phil!" I said, louder this time.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked, an innocent look on his face.

"Oh god yes!" I half-screamed.

"Then scream my name, bitch" he said, and scraped his fingernail across my tip.

"PHIL!" I reacted involuntarily.

"That's better," he said, and started pumping faster. I was in paradise.

Slowly, he lowered and shifted his knees so his face was at my dick. He pressed his tongue to my head, slowing down his pace with his hand until he stopped completely.

I whimpered in response until I realised he was licking my head slowly, pressing in and flicking it around to a beat I couldn't follow. But it was so hot to watch Phil at my dick, so I let out another moan.

He started to suck madly, forgetting all about the beat he was keeping before and just sucked madly. This wasn't a Phil I had seen before, but this one was so sexy.

He bobbed his head, licking along my shaft quickly and sensually. I was close, though he could probably tell by the strangled moans and gasps I emitted.

I knotted my fingers in his hair, my mouth open in a silent gasp as my breath hitched.

I lost myself in the heated passion, the pure bliss, and released as Phil flicked his tongue one last time.

Phil pulled away and moved back up to kneel so I could see him swallow with the most innocent smile ever on his face. Staring me straight in the face, he slowly lifted a finger and dragged it across the corner of his mouth, cleaning the cum off of his face gently, and I would've gotten hard again if it wasn't for the fact it was my first time, and I was exhausted.

"Still not going to admit, Phillip."

He pouted. "What if I let you suck?" he pointed down to his erection.

"Nope."

"How bout I make you suck, and then I scream your name in pure, carnal pleasure," he was up against my ear again, "my cock in your lips, my fingers knotted in your hair, a sheen of sweat on the both of us, the room filled with electricity, tension, lust, a shared want, no, need, for each other," I was hard again. Shit, "I slap your ass until you're red, and maybe, if I let you, you can cum." Oh my God. Phil noticed my erection.

"You seem to agree with my offer," his grin starting to look insane again. I was, after all, naked on his couch, with an erection, both me and Phil. And his hadn't been relieved yet.

"Still not admitting it."

He scrunched his face up lightly, weighing his options.

"Fair enough."


End file.
